Dark Fist Legislation
Legislation passed approved by the Diarchs become constitutional laws. Here is a list of our current legislation. The Daikos-Starcraftmazter Doctrine Preamble This doctrine sets out some key principles and policies of the Dark Fist. Clause 1: Tech Raiding Dark Fist is an alliance of peace and honour. We believe all nations of the Cyberverse should enjoy the freedom to play the game according to their style of play, without being harassed. As such, we prohibit the practise of raiding unaligned nations by our nations for commercial exploitation, war experience, personal agenda or any other reason. Clause 2: Eternal-ZI We define Eternal ZI, as perusing a Permanent ZI sentence of a nation beyond it's deletion, to any new nations that player creates. We believe this act to be unhealthy for the game and it's players, as well as breaking the proverbial "4th wall" of Role-Playing. As such, we do not recognise any past hostilities towards "re-rolls" of nations. Clause 3: Perma-ZI The alliance leaders of Dark Fist agree, that Permanent ZI should only be considered for the most heinous of crimes, such as spying on the alliance or causing some considerable and far-reaching damage to the alliance. As such, this punishment will not be considered lightly, and one-time ZI should be the favourable punishment for most serious crimes. Clause 4: Treaties All treaties signed by the Dark Fist are acknowledged to be of great meaning and importance. Any high level treaty - one requiring mandatory military assistance shall never be broken or cancelled at the onset of war. If the treaty partner requests support, it must be given in whatever form requested. However, if the treaty partner is the aggressor of the war, this clause does not apply - unless mandatory aggression is part of the treaty. Clause 5: Nuclear Policy We recognise that the use of nuclear weapons, even if controversial, is often necessary. We will in most cases, without hesitation, use nuclear weapons in all defensive wars, especially if we happen to be outnumbered. For all intents and purposes, wars where we honour the defensive clause of a treaty are considered defensive. During aggressive wars, we will consider using nuclear weapons on a war by war basis, and we most certainly reserve our right to do so. The Black Liberty Doctrine Preamble We, the Dark Fist, recognise that the black colour team, is one of the largest and best teams in the game. One key reason for this, is the high level of freedom enjoyed by every alliance in it. We strongly believe that any amount of alliances can co-exist peacefully on the black team sphere. On this basis, we endeavour to sustain this freedom and ensure it's prolonged existence. Clause 1: Senate Freedom We aim towards a free Black Senate, where the following is achievable, without any foreign hostility or aggression; * The right of every nation to run for the Senate, and; * The right of every black team alliance to put forth an arbitrary number of candidates for the Senate. * The right of every nation to aspire to the role of a Senator. * The right of every nation to obtain any arbitrary amount of votes without limits. Clause 2: Alliance Initiation We support each and every alliance to become a black team alliance. We oppose nobody from taking their place on the black team sphere, and work towards ensuring the possibility of every alliance - current and new - to join our wonderful team. Clause 3: Multi-Alliance Treaties We recognise the right for any group of alliances to form any type of BLOC or other pact of any level, with any non-aggressive purpose. Clause 4: Working Towards these Goals We pledge to work closely with our allies and friends to achieve the above freedoms. Should we believe that there is a threat to any one of those freedoms, we will take all necessary actions, specifically diplomatic actions, to try and resolve the conflict. In addition, we choose to have no strong foreign relations to any alliance which does not respect these basic freedoms. Category: Dark Fist